


May the Force Drabbles

by MadeofLove14



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I literally make stuff up multiple times, M/M, May is SW month to me, May the Force Be With You, Maythe4th celebration, Minor Character Death, One Word Prompts, Short, TW: Blood, Violence, War, but at the same time screw canon!, but its so fun so who cares, but the passion for star wars sometimes bends the rules, can't remember honestly, i skip around series like crazy, might be cursing, nothing too graphic obviously, range was originally 250-300, some stuff i'm pretty sure i got from legends but remember screw canon, the drabbles range from hella short to kinda short-long, these kinda follow canon, this is probably going to be really bad, tw: bruises, very ahsoka heavy, very clone wars heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeofLove14/pseuds/MadeofLove14
Summary: It's May! I'd mention a certain date in May but I fear Disney might claim they own my drabbles! But you know what date I'm talking about! For the next 31 days, due to extreme procrastination and not an ounce of self-care, I will be posting short one-word prompt drabbles about Star Wars characters from the original, sequel, and clone wars cartoon series! We've got a lot of characters and scenarios spanning the universe! I hope you enjoy! This was fun to do while I procrastinated a bunch of uni stuff.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Leia Organa & Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. #1 Salt

**Author's Note:**

> One-Word Prompt #1: Salt  
> Characters: Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Salt  
> Characters: Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywaler

“Master…I don’t think that’s salt.” Ahsoka says, frowning as Anakin vigorously shakes a canister over his food.

They're enjoying a rare moment of peace these next few planetary cycles. Ahsoka had been on the verge of going insane stuck in the temple; forced to meditate and study all day – made more infuriating since Anakin had been away from the temple. He was in a strangely good mood this afternoon after getting back from his mystery excursion. Good enough to take her to a new restaurant he’d heard of.

“Of course it’s salt.” Anakin shrugged, he squints at the worn writing on the label. “It says salt.”

“Doesn’t smell like salt.” Ahsoka rolled her eye, stabbing at her meat. “Smells bad.”

“Snips, what did I tell you about smelling my stuff.” Anakin gripes, shoving a forkful of something too green for Ahsoka’s taste into his mouth. He only gets to chew for a couple of seconds.

“ACK!” Anakin spits.

“Told you.” Ahsoka passes her water and motions the server over to fill their pitcher. “Smells like corrik.”

“You…*cough*…coulda…said that!” Anakin coughed, gulping down his and her water in a most un-Jedi like fashion. “Who puts corrik next to the salt?”

“’This restaurant has all types of different food, Snips.’” Ahsoka mocked. “’You need to widen your horizon.’”

“Whatever, _Snips_.” Anakin nudged her lightly. “Just eat up. We gotta get back to the temple or Obi-Wan is going to hunt us down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Star Wars Month complete!  
> "I am [one] with the force, and the force is with me."
> 
> what is "corrik" you might ask? beats me, i'm too lazy to look up actual star wars lore about spices - just know that is tastes like biting into a ghost pepper.


	2. #2 Election

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt #2: Vote  
> Characters: Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker

It was a good day. A rare vote had taken place that had bolstered liberty for the Republic. Padme felt light on her feet, like she might just fly into the sky. That might've been the champagne though. She’d celebrated with the other senators in a private soirée that evening.

Her night got even better as she stumbled into her personal quarters to find Anakin sprawled on her couch, eating her leftovers. He embraced her, holding her tightly as her balance faltered.

“How did your election go?” He hummed.

“Excellently.” She whispered, kissing and nipping at his jaw and neck. His hand pressed her closer to him. “We should celebrate.”

“I can sense you’re tired.”

“That’s not all you sense.” Padme whined, biting the lobe of his ear.

“You’re right.” He growled, flipping on top of her before she could blink. He leaned in close, kissing her until she could barely catch her breth. He licked his lips. “You’re also drunk.”

“Ani,” She scowled, lightly hitting him as he scoops her up. "I'm fine!"

“You’re going to bed. We’ll celebrate in the morning.”

“You’ll be here in the morning?”

“I promise.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Star Wars month complete!  
> I made the mistake of thinking I could do SW quotes with numbers, but then I realized that...I don't think there are enough quotes with the numbers I need. So here's a Padmé quote instead:  
> “So this is how liberty dies. With thunderous applause.”


	3. #3 Glue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-word prompt #3: Glue  
> Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Obi-Wan Kenobi

Anakin’s shoulders trembled, his robes brushed against her as he convulsed in on himself. It takes everything in her training not to smack him.

“Master.” She growled. “Stop laughing.”

“I can’t.” Anakin chuckled. “Who glues their own hand to their foot?”

“Shut up!” Ahsoka scowled. “It’s _your_ fault. You shouldn’t have barged into my room like that.”

“As your master, it’s my duty to ensure your safety and wellness.” She rolled her eyes. He sounded like Obi-wan. “Plus, you sounded very suspicious.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You did so, Snips.” Anakin tugged again at her boot. The solvent he’d applied had loosened it up some. “’Don’t come in Master, I-uh, I-I’ll be right there?!” He mocked.

“I didn’t say that.” Ahsoka snapped. He was lucky her saber was across the room. “Just keep pulling! We’re going to be late.”

“If I pull too hard, we’re going to be late _anyway_ since we’ll have to make a trip to the healers.” Anakin shot right back. “I wanna know how you forget that you have an entire tube of organic bonding solution in your boot.”

“I always keep some on me!” Ahsoka shrugged.

“You always keep a _leaking_ tub-.”

“It wasn’t leaking yesterday!”

“Why would you even need it in the temple?”

“Does it really matter right now?” Ahsoka sighed. “Just pour some more solvent. If we’re late again, we’re gonna get an earful from Master Kenobi.”

The door to Ahsoka’s room suddenly slid open with a hiss. Both she and her master turned, eyes wide.

Obi-wan looked them both over and sighed, pressing a hand to his temple. “I can’t leave you two alone.”

“Oh, just get over here and help us before we’re all late!” Anakin laughed. “We don’t want Master Yoda to come looking for us next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Star Wars month complete!  
> I love these 3 so much - they're my favs. Where are they going you might ask? I dunno...a briefing probably. I have no idea if like...bonding solution/liquid bandages technically count as "glue", but whatever.
> 
> “So uncivilized.” - Master Obi-Wan Kenobi


	4. #4 Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-word prompt #4: Easy  
> Characters: Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker and Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars day!

“No offense Master, but the last time you said it was going to be easy, we ended up getting shot at. A lot.” Ahsoka hovered over her Master. Anakin delicately packed her bag with detonators. She had technically already packed it, but Anakin had _insisted_ on re-checking it.

“Calm down, Snips.” Anakin grunted. “All we have to do is line the Seppies defensive wall on the north position with these and those metalheads won’t know what hit’em.”

…

The Seppies had been more than prepared for their sneak assault. An entire squadron of droids had been waiting, equipped with deactivators and blasters. Lots of blasters.

Ahsoka’s nursed a nasty burn on her leg and her Master’s armor was blackened and chipped.

“It’s gonna be easy!” Ahsoka yelled, pumping her burning legs to keep up with Rex. “It’s gonna be _so_ _easy_ , Snips. Don’t worry. We’re gonna be fine.”

“If you can yell, that’s less oxygen going to your legs!” Anakin growled, leaping over a droid and slicing it in half. Ahsoka hurdled over the wreckage, ignoring the blood pooling in her boot.

She refrained from informing him that the gash running down her thigh was messing with her running form more than her talking. But she couldn't complain. The rookie clone that had accompanied their escapade is lying 2 miles behind them shot dead through the head.

Nothing in this war is ever easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Star Wars month complete! It's the day! Today's the day! Personally, I consider the whole month a celebration of everything Star Wars, but today's THE Star Wars day! 
> 
> "May the force be with you"


	5. #5 Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt #5: Trust  
> Characters: Rey (just Rey dang it!) and Leia Organa with background Kylo Ren/Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsies, I forgot to post this on the 5th! Finals hit me hard.

It’s hard to explain. The feeling blooming between her and Leia. Rey didn’t have the words to describe it. It was different than the undeniable connection she shared with Kylo Ren. It was…warmer, softer…familiar. She couldn’t place it.

Nothing has changed between them – Leia was still confidently posed, strict in her lessons and insistent in Rey’s training in the force after Luke’s passing. Leia pushed her, but remained a safe haven to rely on even as the war dragged on.

Sometimes, Rey wandered about their meager rebel base, weaving through the foreign fauna in order to find a quiet place to meditate, when Kylo Ren washeed over her or her spiraling thoughts of the future consumed her, but Leia would appear. Her hand warm, as she caressed Rey’s temple.

“Let’s not worry about things we cannot control.” She would insist, guiding Rey into deeper mediation, a place where she could find peace.

As Rey became stronger in the force, the feeling suddenly became tangible. It was as if a rope has been thrown through space to connect her to Leia and Leia to her.

“What is it?” Rey asked one day, sending a nudge through the newly forged _something?_

“A bond.” Leia placed her hands in Rey’s. “In the force. Luke spoke of it once, a connection forged between master and student.”

“I can feel you?” Rey closed her eyes, drawing the bond closer.

“And I you.”

The _bond_ remained, growing stronger each day, until its very last day. The final message sent across it echoed throughout her entire being. It stilled her anger, quieted her exhaustion. Without hesitation, her hand rose to meet Kylo Ren’s middle, repairing the damage she had wrought.

She wasn't sure if could truly trust Kylo Ren…but Leia believed in Ben, and so too must Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are bonds still a thing? I remember they used to be canon, but I think Disney doesn't count them anymore?  
> Happy Revenge of the Fifth!  
> "It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!" - Obi-Wan Kenobi


	6. #6 Qualify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-word prompt: Qualify  
> Characters: Rey and background Luke Skywalker

Rey sat at the edge of the beach. Or as close as she could realistically get. The waves that smashed into the island were ruthless. Frothy and white like jagged teeth, they hissed and spit constantly, spraying everything in salt water.

Rey could feel Luke somewhere behind her, pensively glaring her down. If she had turned her head, despite her expert eyes, she knew wouldn’t have been able to find him. Must be a Jedi thing?

Jedi. Was that she was going to become? She wasn’t sure anymore. She obviously had a connection to the force. A powerful one. A dangerous one, according to Luke.

The thing, the Force, inside her had not been sated. It sparked and sizzled, desperate to stretch towards both the light and dark.

She tucked her head into her knees. She missed the scent of the desert. She smelled wet all the time now. She wasn’t qualified to do this – to bring Luke back. To fix this war. To restore balance to the force. Or to become a Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved sassy old Luke in TLJ. I really want to write grumpy old Luke grumping about.  
> "Something inside me has always been there, but now it's awake." - Rey


	7. #7 Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: #7 chain  
> Characters: Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, violence  
> some minor cursing

Ahsoka closed her eyes against her tormenter. Her arms were chained tight. The metal chafed against her bruised skin. Her neck burned, the injection sight of a large quantity of spice. Her head swam, every time she tried to gather herself, the spice swept her mind away.

Despite the overwhelming high, she couldn’t block her Trandoshan captor out. His fingers were rough and calloused; scaly and sharp. His massive maw of a mouth filled her entire vision. She couldn’t focus, dammit. She needed to focus; catch on to some identifying feature in order to track him down later.

She and her master _would_ find him later.

“You’ll sell nicely, youngling.” His fingers drifted down her neck and before he could go any further, she snapped her fangs into his hand. Tough as he looked, his thick skin couldn’t beat her incisors.

She only let go after he punched her. She didn’t regret it though, even as she struggled to stay conscious. She was vaguely aware of something coming – her montrals seem even more sensitive in her drugged state. It sounded like her master – his footsteps and his shouting. She couldn't be sure that she’s wasn't hallucinating, but the hope of his arrival helped steady her buoying thoughts.

The cruiser she’s crammed in is still whirring and clicking through start-up procedures – she might have a minute or two before it leaves the ground. If she planned to be back to the temple and her master, then this cruiser can’t leave the ground.

She spat the acidy blood at the Trandoshan’s face. He screeched, clawing at his eyes. She jutted her leg out and he stumbled to the ground. Her lightsaber was in the cockpit, with the scrawny Trandoshan pilot. He’d be easy enough to stop.

“AHSOKA!” Anakin’s voice was thankfully close. With cement heavy limbs, she barged into the cockpit, wrapping the chains around the neck of the pilot and his chair

“I guess…” she gasped. “We won’t need a later.” She squeezed tighter and tighter, only releasing when her Master finally stepped foot on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Star Wars month complete!  
> Do Trandoshans have acidy blood? I dunno. Do all the cool Legends facts about Togrutan montrals and teeth still count as canon? I dunno.   
> SW quote:  
> Finn: "We'll Figure It Out. We'll Use The Force."   
> Han Solo: "That's Not How The Force Works!"


	8. #8 Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: #8 Bed  
> Characters: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

Padme couldn't sleep. Not with the senate vote tomorrow. There would be no guarantee that it would pass in the favor of democracy. She paced restlessly. Her husband watched her with keen eyes. She knew he could sense her rising anxiety – it was hard to hide anything from him.

“Come to bed.” Anakin called.

“Then I’ll worry in bed.” Padme sighed, clutching her hands tighter to her chest. She continued pacing. He was surprisingly patient tonight, usually he’d just drag her to bed without question.

“Everything will be fine.” Anakin purred. She could feel him suddenly, as if he had wrapped himself around her, even though he was still languid on the bed. “Come to bed, please?”

She was about to shake her head no, when she stumbled into a chair, almost tripping. Anakin’s grip on the force tightened around her middle. He carried her effortlessly across the room, lifting her over the furniture and into the bed beside him.

“You’re going to bed.” Before she could protest, he swept the blankets over their bodies. “Now, Padme.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of Star Wars month complete!  
> tired uni body tries very hard but head full of pedagogy, sorry if this is bed-i mean bad  
>  "I saw the conflict in you. It's tearing you apart." - Rey


	9. #9 Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Lemon  
> Characters: Rey, Finn, and Poe Dameron

“A what?” Rey asked, staring at the strange fruit. It fit into Poe’s hand perfectly, a yellow bumpy thingy.

“A nomel?” Poe repeated. Finn stared at it with a level of disbelief that Rey found comforting. “It’s a citrus fruit. Real sour. You usually bite it after you take a shot of liquor. Not that we have much of that - if we did I'd let you try that out.”

“It’s too bright. It’s looks poisonous.” Finn sniffed.

“It’s not.” 

“It looks like a mistake.” Rey added.

Poe only rolled his eyes and brandished a short knife. He sliced the thick skin with ease, peeling the fruit open to reveal the "apparently" edible bit. Rey didn’t really understand fruit. She liked the sweetness, but they’re mostly messy and sticky - easy way to attract bugs. She's too used to grainy, bland rations.

She and Finn start debating the likeliness that anybody really eats this thing. Poe was tricky like that. He might be lying.

But he sweet talked them into both trying a wedge. The instant, tongue curdling taste was so foreign that Rey was sure it was definitely some type of poison. She didn't feel marginally bad at spitting out the rancid taste all over Poe - he deserved it. She did feel slightly bad for the man after Finn pegged the leftover fruit into his shiny head. But only a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 of Star Wars month complete!  
> Nomel...look if pokemon can do it then so can i! I had no clue how to do this one - i mean lemon?! how the heck was i gonna make that work? my brain is full of finals i'm lucky this one even got posted in time.  
> "We’re not alone. Good people will fight if we lead them". -Poe Dameron


	10. #10 Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Nightmare  
> Characters: Finn and Poe Dameron

Finn sat in the dark. He;d sweat through his clothes again. His mouth was dry. He gave a hoarse wheeze as he wrenched himself free from his blankets. He gripped the leather cuff of Poe’s jacket, which he kept at his bed side, tightly.

_I’m safe. I’m not in the first order. I’m safe. I will not be reconditioned for nightmares._

It was a simple chant that cleared the fuzz of his nightmare from his mind. He flinched, hands instinctively readying a blaster that wasn't there, when the door to his new quarters opened.

“Finn?” Poe’s mop of curls glowed dimly as the man squinted in the dark. “You good?”

Finn couldn't choke out a word, not even a sound. Poe stumbled in, feeling his way to the light.

“You okay? I heard you shout.” Poe’s weight on the edge of Finn's bed is alien. No body ever made contact with his sleeping space before. It was forbidden. Suggestive of a personability that troopers weren’t allowed to have. “Another nightmare?”

“Yeah.” Finn managed.

“Wanna go get something to eat? We’re early enough to get it hot.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

He wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep again. Not until Rey came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of Star Wars month complete!  
> no quote tonight! I can't find any good poe quotes and i'm too tired to keep looking.


	11. #11 Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: #11 Hand  
> Characters: Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo

Rey didn’t understand rain. Water. Storms. Oceans. None of it. Jakku was barren, wide, and dry. This planet was filled to the brim. The sky was so full that it constantly fell right back into the sea. There was so much water that the expressive green she'd found on the few planets she’d visited has become mottled, bloated, and grey.

She sticks with Chewie when the clouds turn black. Lightning rips across the sky savagely. She’d seen lightning before. In thick dust storms on Jakku, purple bolts of lightning would frantically rush across the sand, setting fire to anything not properly protected.

But this was different. The lightning here was like a lightsaber, white-hot and dense. When it hit the ground, everything shook. The earth would explode, the clods of damp dirt freed would then crumble into avalanches that muddied the sea.

The cacophony of this place unnerved her, followed her into her dreams. Her discomfort was palpable – even during the moments when her mind wasn't hers alone.

When their minds connected, he stands stark against the darkness of her hut. She wondered how she must look, curled into a ball, unable to sleep because of a passing storm. She expected some snide taunt - chiding her for her fear. But he only stared, his dark eyes deep as he thought. Without speaking, he lifted his hand, offering it to her. She didn't want to take it - how could she accept his help after everything he'd done? But then another streak of lightning struck their meager island and suddenly she found herself right in front of him.

She willed herself to stop shivering, to adopt the same infallible pose he exuded. She gripped his hand tightly, flinching with every clap of thunder and bolt of lightning.

As the storm died, she could sense their connection beginning to fade as well. She met his eye as she reluctantly released him. Again, he didn't speak, only frowned as he stared deep into her eyes. He faded away into nothing with a blink. 

She returned to her bed. She could swear her hand felt warm, as if he'd really been right there with her, weathering her fear right beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of Star Wars month complete!  
> "Nothing will stand in our way. I will finish what you started". - Kylo Ren


	12. #12 Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Bruise  
> Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, and Rex

The briefing was anything but brief, but Ahsoka couldn't be too upset. They'd done good. The Separatist blockade surrounding the planet Na'tuk had been broken - rations and troops were being delivered now as Master Windu dragged on. As much of a victory as it had been, too many men and resources had been lost to really relish in their success.

They were only a hour or so fresh from the field - Ahsoka couldn't wait to sit down.

As the meeting ended, the clones dispersed and Ahsoka followed her master back to the mess. Rex followed closely behind her, chatting with Echo. It had been weeks since they'd been able to relax.

“I’m telling you Ahsoka, if you had done _my_ maneuver then you wouldn’t have clipped that ship.”

“You’re right, Master.” Ahsoka purred with a devious grin. “If I had, I wouldn’t have _clipped_ that ship. I would’ve _crashed_ right into it.”

Rex failed to choked back a laugh.

She continued to bicker with Anakin until they'd gotten their rations. Their ship had been running low on rations for two rotations, but thankfully they'd been replenished as they made their way back to Republic controlled space. The entire mess was full.

She’d been happily eating when she caught Rex glaring at her forearm. He pointed and traced his arm. She mimicked his movement and hissed. The underside of her left arm was a different color. Big ugly splotches of deep red bruises mottled her tender skin.

“Whoops.” She mumbled, poking at her arm. "When did this happen?"

“Ah, Snips, what the heck.” Anakin snorted. “I thought you went to the healers?”

“I did.” She rolled her eyes. “I took the clones to the healers. It was chaos in there. I was lucky to escape alive.”

“That arm doesn’t look good, Commander.” Rex peered over her montrals.

“It’s fine.” She dismissed, trying to get back to her food. But Anakin set down his utensils and began to drag her away. “Master, come on!”

“Nope. We handle this now.” Anakin growled. “For all we know those bruises mean I’ll be needing to build you a new arm.”

“ _I’d_ build my _own_ arm!” Ahsoka snapped, wrenching herself away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 of Star Wars month complete!  
> "Stop calling me that! You’re stuck with me, Skyguy." -Ahsoka Tano


	13. #13 Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Breathe  
> Characters: Luke Skywalker and Han Solo

_The Force yawned open around Luke, blooming and withering in endless cycles. He wanted to yank and grip, muscle the Force into semblance of order, but it was as if Yoda was sitting on top of his shoulders again. Chiding him about his impatience with a gentle thwack to the head._

_“The Jedi way, this is not.”_

_So, he sat, somewhere in between sleep and meditation. Sitting with the force. Watching without eyes, as it shaped itself, tethering moments in time, people to people, the past to the present._

_The lure of the Dark side was abrupt, so jarring that he felt his jaw snap shut. Suddenly the endlessness of this place was daunting, because there was nowhere to escape. This wasn’t him…it must be_ him... _.the Sith Lord. Luke drowned in his presence, struggling to rise to the surface, but it was as if the Dark side dragged him closer and closer to a destiny he didn’t yet wish to acknowledge._

“Kid!” Han slapped Luke so hard his teeth rattle. “Wake up, dammit! Look at me! _Look at me!_ You need to breathe.”

Luke began to gasp like a fish out of water.

“Chewie, go get Leia!” Han shouted. Chewie gave a garbled growl. “I don’t know where she went, just go get her!”

Luke relaxed as his senses slowly returned to him. He was sitting in his bunk on the Millennium Falcon and Han was staring at him like he’d lost his mind.

“No more Jedi naps!” Han scowled, loosening his grip on Luke's front. Luke attempted to sit up, Han's hand warm on his back. “Chewie says you stopped breathing. I come back here and you looked like you up and died!”

“That…wasn’t my intention.” Luke answered calmly, palming his chest. “'Jedi nap'?”

“Whatever it’s called! Don’t do it again till we’re back to the kriffin' base!” Han snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 of Star Wars month complete!  
> Imma be honest, i don't know how the Force works - i'm no Jedi.
> 
> “I used to wonder about that myself. Thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. A magical power holding together good and evil, the dark side and the light? Crazy thing is, it’s true. The Force, the Jedi — all of it. It’s all true.” - Han Solo


	14. #14 Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Bleeding  
> Characters: Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoopsies, retroactive post technically posted: 5/15

Ahsoka crouched low in the dirt. The glaring suns burned her exposed skin and the red grit crunched between her bared teeth. Another retreat, a battle not yet lost. The valley below was littered with still clone troopers.

“Commander Tano.” Rex’s tinny voice sounded through her comm.

“Copy, Rex.” She grunted.

“General Kenobi has ordered a full retreat. Can your squad make it back?”

“We’ll see.” She spat. She rose from the ground, counting heads. “Come on boys, let’s make it to see another day!”

…

The landing bay was controlled chaos. Ahsoka could easily get overwhelmed by it all. So many people, voices, and sounds ringing around without pause. She could vaguely sense her master nearby, but she was too exhausted to seek him out. It wasn’t as if she was immediately needed – their debriefing wouldn’t be for some time. She hunkered down on a supply box and tried to suppress the growing exhaustion pressing deep into her bones.

“Snips?”

Anakin. She should’ve known he’d find her. Her shields always seem to fail her when she was unreasonably tired. She gave only a muffled grunt in response.

“I’ve been looking for you for the past ten minutes!” She could hear the scowl in his voice. Anakin’s hand was suddenly on her shoulder. “Are you even listeni-…Snips? Hey, you’re bleeding.”

She blearily looked up. Her entire left side was darkened with dried blood.

“S’fine.”

“It is _not_ fine! Karrabast! That’s too much blood. Hey! I need a medic over here!”

Ahsoka struggled to remain awake, the fog that had descended upon her as her adrenaline tanked was overwhelming her. She sank into Anakin’s grip.

“Ahsoka, sit up. Work with me, Snips.”

He sounded oddly distressed. She was fine, really. She just couldn’t gather her words…or her thoughts...or her limbs.

As she succumbed to her fatigue, she had enough sense to realize she was never going to hear the end of this from Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 of Star Wars month complete!  
> "Don't get snippy with me, little one. You know, I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan." - Anakin Skywalker


	15. #15 Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Out  
> Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, and Rex

Anakin woke to a confusing scene. He was flat on his back, unpleasantly wedged between Ahsoka and Rex, Ahsoka’s boot pressed against his face. All of his remaining extremities seemed to sting. His head felt oddly numb, like someone had sloppily plastered a bacta patch to half of his face.

He groaned, and suddenly Ahsoka ducked down and they were face to face. She'd lowered into a perfect crouch, saber still glowing and hot in her grip.

"Welcome back, Master." She greeted, seemingly unperturbed.

“How long was I out?” He gasped.

“Not long enough.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes, he could feel her relief pulse through their bond. “The evac is only a couple clicks away. Stay down.”

“Stay down?” Anakin protested. "Aren't we in enemy territory?"

Rex lowered now, replacing Ahsoka. He could hear as Ahsoka's sabers deflected erratic blaster fire. 

“We carried you to No Man’s land, sir. We’re behind two squads of clones and weaponry. This evac is safe as we're going to get.”

"We're just dealing with the strays shots, honestly." Ahsoka sounded bored. "You were knocked out during the good part."

Anakin scowled, struggling to sit up. “Who’s going to lead the 501st?”

Ahsoka scowled right back. “Master Kenobi is on his way now. He’s already belaying orders. Once we’re done _delivering_ you, Rex and I can get back to work.”

“Cut the sass, snips.” Anakin growled, kicking Rex as the trooper’s shoulders jumped up and down with snickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 of Star Wars month complete!  
> “Today we fight for more than the Republic. Today we fight for all our brothers back home.” – Captain Rex


	16. #16 Ankle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Ankle  
> Characters: Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binx, and Anakin Skywalker

Padme Amidala was not clumsy. She was surefooted, some would even call her graceful.

Jar Jar Binks was very clumsy. He seemed to wobble with every step. He had never been called graceful in his life.

So, it was no surprise to Padme that Jar Jar’s daring attempt to protect her from an incoming blaster, during a civil meeting gone wrong, ended up with _her_ with the healers and not _him_.

“Meesa so sorry.” Jar Jar whined, hovering over the droid who was gently prodding at her swollen ankle.

“It’s really fine, Jar Jar.” Padme smiled, wincing as the droid sprayed her skin down. “Accidents happen. You distracted the assailant and that’s why the Jedi were able to apprehend him.”

After talking with police, the Jedi, and the other worried senators, she was relieved to finally be on her way to her apartment. Her ankle stung with every step, though it wasn’t swollen anymore. Senator Organa agreed to help her hobble back. She chose to ignore the burning glare of her husband on her back as she and the senator exited the building.

There wasn’t enough time to assure him. Too many eyes and too many ears.

Padme settled tenderly on her couch, shooing Senator Organa away with practiced ease, ensuring him that she’d be fine. She dismissed her servants for the night, content to stay on the couch. She must’ve fallen asleep there, her hand tucked into her neck.

She woke when the private code for her door was keyed in.

“Ani?” Padme yanwed.

“Padme.” Anakin rushed across the room, sitting her in his lap. “You’re still hurt.”

“It’s nothing.” She hummed, happy to be in his arms. “Just a little sore.”

Anakin pressed his hand to her ankle, concentrating. Warmth flooded her sore muscles until the sting was dulled into warmth. He kissed her gently.

“We’re going to talk about your security team in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 of Star Wars month complete!  
> Jar Jar Binx, perfect plot device for impossible prompts including ankles. Also, I'm not even sure if Anakin ever did force healing before - i'm totally blanking. but eff' canon i guess.  
> "I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything is soft and smooth." - Anakin Skywalker


	17. #17 Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Hot  
> Characters: Rey, Finn, and Poe Dameron

“How are you both barely sweating?” Poe growled. He stomped around the dusty red terrain, kicking up clods of dirt in the pallid shadow of the cliff they’re hunkered under.

“Weather conditioning training.” Finn shrugged, squinting through the harsh sunlight.

“I lived on Jakku.” Rey shrugged, fine to pace in the sunlight. “You’re just sensitive.”

“Sensitive!” Poe scowled. “Sensitive! More like normal! I’m sorry that I’m not genetically engineered or a freakin’ Jedi! It’s kriffin’ hot!”

Rey scowled right back. “We wouldn’t be stuck in this desert if you had listened and banked right.” she pointed to their smoking ship. “We wouldn’t have to be hot if you hadn’t kicked the cooling unit so hard.”

Poe threw his arms up and stalked away.

Finn looked between them. “You know he’s sorry. He’s just frustrated with himself.”

Rey shrugged, calming her own tension with mindful breathing. “I can’t blame him.” She pinched her nose. “This is the third failed advance we’ve had in this system. We need a victory.”

“We need hope.” Finn sighed, staring out past Rey and Poe. “People need to believe we can win. Until they do, we have to fight for them.”

Rey nodded, settling next to Finn with none of the grace of an up-and-coming Jedi. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get the ship up and running until nightfall – the unit needs to reset for at least 6 hours after a total restart.”

“Better hope,” Finn cups his hands around his mouth. “Our PILOT DOESN’T MELT TIL THEN!”

Poe trounces out of the ship with a scowl. “@#% you!!!!”

“With that attitude, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Rey muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 of Star Wars month complete!  
> I realize that Finn has been shown sweating a crap ton in TFA. but if storm troopers were really cool they'd be pumped full of weird juice to stop sweating and stuff. also every time i write Poe I fall further in love with that cocky SOB.  
> "I know all about waiting." - Rey


	18. #18 Overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Overworked  
> Characters: Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee

Ahsoka's lekku ached. They sat like burning coals on her neck. They had been hurting for the past few rotations. She and master Skywalker had been deployed for nearly two weeks on the front line. There had been barely enough time to acknowledge her burgeoning symptoms, let alone to treat them.

When their rotation ended, they finally returned to the temple. Ahsoka chose to hole herself inside her quarters as soon as she had been released from duty. She had no desire to be stuck in the healing halls – where she would surely be isolated to if her master caught wind of whatever was wrong with her. But he’d been thankfully occupied and away from the temple not long after they’d landed on Coruscant.

She had hoped their brief break would aid in her recovery – not being shot at constantly could do wonders for your health. But rest didn’t seem to help. She still woke with aching muscles, burning lekku, and a constant thrumming headache.

After three days of "resting", she decided to try and enter a healing trance. It wasn’t exactly her specialty (meditation never came easy to her) but it wouldn’t hurt to try. She’d rather exhaust every possible option before succumbing to her fate in the healing halls.

When she’d failed to enter a trance – which she’d honestly expected – she'd snuck into the archives, planning on an impromptu study session to figure out exactly what she’d gotten wrong. She’d crammed herself into a corner with several data cards, stifling congested coughs, when Barriss suddenly appeared.

“Ahsoka,” Barriss’ paused, her arms full of data pads. She stepped closer, looking Ahsoka up and down. " _Ahsoka_." 

How Barriss managed to sound both disapproving and concerned, Ahsoka would never know.

“Barriss. What did you need?” Ahsoka managed to sit up, she hoped she looked competent.

“You look poorly.” Barriss sat across from her.

“Thanks.”

Barriss grinned. “You know what I mean.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

“Your lekku shouldn’t be so…violently colored.” Barriss tsked. Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders, her swollen lekku giving a sharp twinge. “Have you been to the healers?”

“I was fixing it myself.” Ahsoka wiggled the data pad.

“Healing trances?” Barriss read. “These can help, but so would some medicine and rest – which I might add the healers offer 24/7.”

“I’ve had enough of poking and prodding.” Ahsoka grumbled into her hands. “If I’m stuck in a bed for the rest of our rest cycle, I’ll lose my mind.”

Ahsoka felt the weight of Barriss’ gaze, before the older padawan sighed.

“At least let me help you then.” Barriss pulled Ahsoka to her feet before she could protest. “I can’t cure you, but I’ve been practicing a new force healing technique – it should help relieve your pain and help you rest. I was actually here to pick up a few data cards about concentrated force healing when I saw you.”

“Barriss,” Ahsoka laughed, her voice hoarse. “You realize when we’re on break, you’re actually supposed to be relaxing not studying.”

“I know that.” Barriss managed to sound affronted, but her dark eyes sparkled – with what Ahsoka couldn’t be sure. “Healing is needed across the universe and we’re in short supply of healers. This war has no end in sight. We shouldn’t let it destroy us.”

“No,” Ahsoka muttered, leaning into Barriss’ grasp. “No, we shouldn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 of Star Wars month complete!  
> Less than 2 weeks left of SW month! I've realized this is a hella hurt/comfort/angsty set of drabbles. my bad. also i personally ship ahsoka/barriss, but i worked this prompt so it doesn't have to read as such if you don't ship them.  
> SW quote:  
> "I did it. Because I've come to realize what many people in the Republic have come to realize. That the Jedi are the ones responsible for this War. That we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict." - Barriss Offee


	19. #19 Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Carry  
> Characters: Leia Organa and Han Solo

“He’s…like a little star.” Leia whispered into Han’s hair. He was pressed against her belly, gently kissing her growing middle.

“A star?” Han chuckled, sitting up to gaze into her eyes. “You’re not comparing our kid to a star, are ya?”

“He _is_.” Leia pouted. She took Han’s hand and placed it over hers’. Their son kicked furiously, as if to celebrate their combined presence.

“Through the Force, I can feel him.” She closed her eyes and concentrated. “It’s like reaching through space, and when I find him, slowly the light of who he will be grows…brightens. Like a star.”

Han rolled his eyes, ever the skeptic. “Okay, the kid’s a star…in the Force. What else do you sense, oh great one?”

She slapped his head gently, earning a chuckle. She shrugged, leaning back against their bed.

“Not much else I’m afraid.” she lied.

She could feel _something_ \- something she couldn’t really understand. She’d consulted Luke on it only a day ago, but he hadn't understood it either.

Leia could only describe it as if their son was a star in the middle of an ocean of black. Somewhere across that black sea shone a forming nebula of something…or maybe _someone_ , connected to his light. The connection was barely there – still forming, growing stronger in strange spurts. The harder she tried to understand the connection, the harder it became to sense it. Perhaps only time would tell what or who was forging a connection to her soon-to-born child.

“What’s the matter, doll?” Han asked, frowning.

“Nothing.” she lied. Han sat up, cupping her face in his hands. "Really, it's nothing. My back is acting up, is all. Your son is getting heavy.”

Suddenly she was up in Han's arms, giggling as he grinned.

“You’re gonna end up as buff as Chewie when you’re done carrying my son!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 of Star Wars Month complete!  
> Still don't really know how the force works - but if Leia knew Rey was a freakin' Palpie then she probably could've sensed her before she was born? Whatever - screw canon! Couldn't not make a prompt about carry, not with Carrie Fisher's character!
> 
> “Why, you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder!” - Leia Organa


	20. #20 Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Exposed  
> Characters: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo and Rey

It came over him like a wave; cold and sharp. His bones stung with the connection, his skin crawling. Suddenly everything that he was, was ringing in sync with _her_.

“Again,” he scowled.

He didn’t need this right now. His arms burned as he panted, sweat pouring down his face. He’d just finished destroying an unlucky corridor. Another failure. Another mistake. His fault. Hux’s smugness. Snoke’s painful disappointment. His last set of failures only egged on his rage - swelling into an unstoppable tantrum. He couldn’t see straight – he could only see red.

**He _really_ didn’t need this right now.**

He expected a snappy response – the girl been growing more confident in their encounters, but he only heard scrabbling. Her panic echoed throughout their forced bondage. He turned, eyes rolling.

“How many times do I have to remind you. I can’t see where you are. You’re saf-.” His jaw snapped shut.

She was still scrambling, a frenzy of tanned limbs. She’s soaked through. Whatever damn planet she’s hiding away on with his former master must be raining constantly. Her thin back is damp and bare, every freckle and scar stood bold in the flickering fire. Her brown hair, which she always has up in that ridiculous Jakkunian style, is down around her shoulders. She’d only managed to hastily cover her front with a threadbare blanket.

“Oh…” His fists unclench as he finds himself unable to stop his eyes from tracing the constellations of marks covering her entire person.

“Look away you kriff!”

She throws something at him, but it phases through his person. He vaguely hoped that such a disturbance would force their connection to break, but he’s still here.

So he obeys her demand without a second thought.

Of all the ways to end the day. It just had to end this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 of Star Wars Month complete!  
> I've been playing with this type of scenario since I left the theater for TLJ during opening weekend. The unexpected connections are just rife with possibilities :)  
> "Do you have something, a cowl or something you could put on?" - Rey


	21. #21 Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Fever  
> Characters: Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus

“I am fine.” Hera scowled, tired of repeating herself. Kanan hovered over her, thermometer in hand.

“If you’re fine, then you’d let me take your temperature.” he shot right back.

She rolled her eyes, but acquiesced. He pressed the thermometer to her forehead with a frown. Three elongated beeps sounded.

_Kriff_ , Hera thought to herself, too used to hearing those patterned beeps.

“Fever still hasn’t broken.”

“But I feel better.” Hera groaned. “We’re needed by the fleet for the upcoming siege. We can’t spend the next couple of days waiting for my temperature to go down – I am fine!”

“Answer me this then, who was it who woke me up coughing last night then?” Kanan placed his hands on hips.

Hera ducked her head down.

“Or who’s lekku have been hurting so bad, we had to remove her headdress? And who was so dizzy that she practically passed out trying to get to the ‘fresher?” Kanan lifted Hera's head with his thumb.

“As fine as _you_ may _feel_ , your body still needs rest.”

She scowled, cursing at him and flinging herself back under her covers. He rested a warm hand on her side. She knew she wasn’t being reasonable, but this fever addled her mind she could barely think straight.

“I know you’re eager to get back to work. The rebel fleet could always use you, Hera. But, if anyone else was ill, you’d be on their case just as bad as I’m doing you now.”

She knew he was right. When Ezra and Zeb had come down with Lothal Pox, she hadn't let them out of bed for over a week. Even after they’d both recovered, she’d been insistent on them resting.

She snuffled, rubbing her sweaty face uncomfortably. Hera knew she wasn’t in any shape to fly, but she missed it terribly.

“Can I at least just sit in my chair?” her voice cracked. “I can’t breathe, and I can’t sleep in here like this.”

At his hesitation, she uncovered her face, gazing up at him. He sighed, tracing the line of her jaw. “Okay, but Chopper’s on nav, so no flying.”

“Pilot’s honor.” she promised.

Before she could sit up herself, Kanan easily lifted her into his arms.

“I can still walk.” she snuffled, pressing her elbow to her mouth and nose as they made their way into the hallway.

“You’ll need all of your energy to get better.” Kanan explained. “So, no walking, no repairing anything, and I’m shooing the “kids” away while you’re up there.”

She chuckled hoarsely. “Thank you, dear.”

She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 of Star Wars Month complete!  
> I just started watching Rebels now that finals are done, these two are my fav characters so far. sorry if they feel hella ooc, i've only watched the 1st season (then again most of these drabbles probably feel ooc, whoopsies!)  
> "If all you do is fight for own life, then your life is worth nothing." - Hera Syndulla


	22. #22 Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Stay  
> Characters: Plo Koon and Ahsoka Tano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did very little editing with this one so sorry if there's a lot more grammar mistakes. if i come back to edit, i'll mark the date that it was updated

Plo Koon had just returned from a string of relief missions. He was glad to be back at the temple. It would be nice to have some time to truly relax. As he turned to make his way to his personal quarters to sleep, he caught sight of a very tiny Togruta precariously balanced on a pillar not far from the younglings’ quarters.

He immediately recognized it to be Ahsoka. The little youngling barely came up to his knee and yet she somehow always managed to get into trouble twice her size. A year at the temple and she’d proven to be very powerful, and easily bored.

“Little ‘Soka.” Plo Koon called as he settled his hands on his hips and craned his neck up as far as it would go. “What are you doing?”

Ahsoka, for all her usual gumption, looked very frightened crouched on top of the 21-foot pillar.

“I’m too high.” she admitted forlornly.

“I can see that, little one.”

“Help me please, Master Plo Koon.” she begged.

Even though he knew he should scold her for pouting and being out of bed so late, he only sighed, reaching his hand up. Using the Force, he gently lowered her. As soon as her feet were on the ground, she scurried to hug his legs.

“It’s quite late for younglings to be up.” Plo Koon grumbled. Ahsoka easily climbed up his robes and into his arms with practiced ease. He knew he shouldn’t spoil her, but Ahsoka was _very_ ~~stubborn~~ persistent. “Let’s go put you back to bed.”

He didn't trust Ahsoka to return to bed willingly, so he ended up tucking her into her meager bed roll personally. But, Ahsoka didn’t look any closer to sleep as he had hoped. She stared at him with bright eyes, fidgeting. He briefly considered using the force to ease her into sleep. 

“No,” Ahsoka scowled, as if in response to his thoughts. “I’ll have nightmares again!” She crossed her skinny arms.

“Are you having nightmares, little ‘Soka?” he asked.

She nodded, “I don’t ever want to go to sleep again. I’m just going to get up and play all night.”

“Then, I will come find you and bring you right back here.” Plo Koon said lightly. He repressed a chuckle at Ahsoka’s shocked face. “Sleep is very important for younglings. You won’t get big and strong if you don’t sleep.”

“M-maybe I want to be small.” Ahsoka pouted. “I’ll be like master Yoda.”

“I thought you wanted to be tall like me?”

He chuckled at Ahsoka’s befuddled expression. She was always going on and on about how one day she would be just as tall as him.

It was how the fosterers consistently got her to do anything – Ahsoka wasn’t washing under her lekku? They’d mention how Master Plo Koon washed daily. Ahsoka wasn’t eating all of her protein? They’d mention how Master Plo Koon only got to so big because he ate everything on his plate. Ahsoka looked to be conflicted in her own deeply founded philosophy.

“You only gotted…got tall because you slept?” she asked, her brow furrowed.

“Indeed.”

“W-w-well then, can you stay with me?” Ahsoka pouted, latching onto his robe as if to hold him with her. “Stay until at least I fall asleep? You can scare all the nightmares away with your lightsaber? I promise I won’t go play anymore.”

“I will stay.” He pressed a hand to Ahsoka’s little temples, caressing her markings. “Now close your eyes, little one. I will guide you into peaceful slumber.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 of Star Wars Month complete!  
> I've adored Ahsoka and Plo Koon's relationship - baby Ahsoka is freakin' adorable.  
> "When you ask for trouble, you should not be surprised when it finds you." - Plo Koon


	23. #23 Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Fashion  
> Character: Padme Amidala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometime you write stuff and you hate it but you're too lazy to write anything else so you go ahead and upload it anyway :(

Padme lounged on the chaise in her apartment, her hair loose and her feet bare. She knew needed to get ready for the Senator’s Ball soon - it would take hours to get ready. She’d be caked in makeup, forced into an intricate wig, and a ridiculous dress. She’d have servants in and out of her personal quarters until security came to escort her.

She found it quite distressing how her fellow senators participated in such flagrant gatherings with such ease. How did no one else see the irony in a council of well-fed senators celebrating with wine and food while the lower half of the planet squandered on strictly rationed out food.

But she couldn’t refuse to go. It would be seen as a political statement and the affront to the Supreme Chancellor. She was already struggling against the corrupt powers of the Senate. She couldn’t afford for her voice not to be heard, not amidst the cacophony of a seemingly unending war.

She sighed, warily rising and making her way across the room. She summoned her servants and watched as they whirled around her. One of the younger girls, petted the expensive silk of Padme’s newest dress with wide eyes.

“Do you like it?” Padme asked.

The girl flinched, looking close to bolting before shyly smiling. “It’s the highest fashion, my lady. I saw it modeled on the screen last week. It's gorgeous”

Padme nodded, smilingly gently as she joined in with the girl's reverent petting . The soft pink silk would constrict her chest and practically cut off the circulation to her legs. For hours, she would have to smile and chat whilst struggling to catch her breath or move.

_Gorgeous, I think not._ _But, I suppose to most, who wouldn’t want to wear such things_? Padme pondered to herself.

This "gorgeous" dress would serve as flimsy armor against the political bedlam she'd soon be engaged in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 of Star Wars Month complete! I didn't know what to do with this word prompt so i threw it to Padme.  
> "I still can't believe they let you teach" - Padme Amidala


	24. #24 Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Drama  
> Characters: Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi

Anakin kept his eyes forward, but occasionally glanced at Obi-Wan now and again as they made their way back to the Temple. Their modest ship zipped through the congested traffic of Coruscant.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, hand already pressed to his temples.

“What? I’ve haven’t said anything yet.”

“Yet?”

“You can’t blame me.” Anakin grinned. “The duchess?”

“ _Anakin_ ,”

“You’re the paragon of everything the Jedi stand for, so you’ll have to forgive me if I’m just a _little_ surprised you had a girlfriend.”

“She was _not_ my girlf-.”

“Why didn’t you stay with her? You both seem…” Anakin interrupted, waving a hand around. “Still close?”

Obi-wan looked out the window, head in hand.

“You know how I honor my duty to the Jedi. It isn’t a dedication that you can halve. You can’t have a foot in both worlds, Anakin.” Obi-wan promised. “The way of the Jedi sheds attachment, trying to have both attachments and not have them doesn’t serve anyone. _I_ made a decision – I chose _one_.”

Anakin had a feeling that they were no longer just talking about Obi-Wan and the Duchess Satine. Anakin raised his mental shields, trying to suppress his irritation.

“Our philosophies as Jedi ask us to be compassionate to all.” Anakin argued. “Loving people – it doesn’t have to lead to attachment.”

“You say that now,” Obi-wan countered. “But the Jedi Order asks us to abstain from attachment because of its potential to lead us toward jealousy and fear. I made a judgement – an introspection to my own strength.”

Obi-wan looked out toward the horizon. “I wouldn’t have been strong enough – to battle against the maelstrom of emotions that my uncontrolled passion would have led me to. Either I would’ve damaged my relationship with Master Qui-Gon and the Force or my relationship with the Duchess. I wouldn’t be in control.”

“You’re not weak, master.” Anakin sighed.

“For once we agree,” Obi-wan chuckled, in good nature. “It isn’t just about personal strength, Anakin. You’re being dramatic in your understanding again.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “I’m not! If it’s about strength-.”

“The temptation of the dark side, Anakin, it has the ability to test our strength in unnatural ways.”

“I’m not afraid.”

“To be tested? That I believe.” Obi-wan stroked his beard. “But I would argue that you do fear losing your attachments. If something had happened to Satine back then, I can't say that my actions would've reflected the code I honored and upheld.”

“So we have to abandon passion, to ensure we never feel the temptation of the dark side?” Anakin sneered. “The ways of the Jedi have been the same for much too long, master. Maybe _we_ need change!”

Obi-wan only sighed. “I can’t speak for the way of the Jedi. But I’m sure, Anakin, that one day you’ll change the Jedi. Now, whether it's for the better? I can’t be sure.” he teased.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “You’ll see Obi-wan. I doubt we’d even recognize the Jedi 50 years from now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 of Star Wars Month complete! ALMOST DONE! 7 drabbles left!   
> Satine and Obi-wan <3 (do they have a proper ship name?) I love how complex their "lack" of a relationship was. I rewatch their arcs together often.
> 
> "Obi-Wan... it looks like I may never see you again. I don't know quite how to say this, but I've loved you from the moment you came to my aid, all those years ago." - Satine Kryze  
> "Alright. Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi order." - Obi-Wan Kenobi


	25. #25 Sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Sneeze  
> Characters: Rex and Ahsoka Tano

Rex diligently tended to his supplies, triple-checking his pack and blasters. In an hour, the 501st would be on duty, patrolling to deliver supplies to the newly freed Separatist land. Any holdouts would be quickly seized and recaptured. The three suns of the planet hadn’t yet risen, and the massive encampment was relatively quiet. As Rex began to finish, he flinched when a strange, high pitched sound came from behind him. He only saw Ahsoka Tano standing off to the side.

He called the kid over.

“Did you hear that?”

Ahsoka sat next to him, rubbing her nose.

“Hear what, Rex?”

“That weird sound.” Rex looked around. He didn’t need to look long. Ahsoka flinched forward into her hand, the sound in question, emitting from her.

Rex blinked and then began to laugh.

“That was _you_?”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Can you not laugh?”

He doubled over, stifling snickers into his fist.

“Rex,” Ahsoka growled, wiping at her eyes. “It really isn’t that funny.”

“You sound like a stepped-on porg.” Rex chuckled. “Bless by the way.”

Ahsoka would’ve responded but she was too busy stifling another poorly timed sneeze into her wrist. She snuffled miserably and scowled as Rex failed to quell his laughter.

“Is it really that funny?” She groaned.

“I just didn’t expect that sound from you. So… un-Ahsoka like.” Rex explained.

The word he might’ve used to describe it would've been ‘cute’, but he suspected Ahsoka would not hesitate to punch him if he ever dared say that aloud. He shifted his armor and from a pocket produced a cloth square. He offered it to her.

“It’s clean.”

She mumbled a quiet thanks, taking it and gently dabbing at her nose.

“You sick?”

“No.” she scowled. “I’m fine.”

Rex silently doubted that.

“Aren’t you supposed to patrol the border with General Skywalker in an hour?” Rex reminded her with a frown, all the laughter gone from his face as he examined her. She didn’t look ill – though he wouldn’t put it past her to try and lie about it - her eyes were unusually watery, and her cheeks seemed a bit darker. Overall, she appeared fine.

“I am, that’s why I came over here to sneeze, didn’t expect _you_ to be here though.” she snuffled, elbowing him. She rubbed her eyes with a grumble. “I don't think planet agrees with me much.”

“An allergy?”

“I suspect.” she shrugged. “Jedi are supposed to be able to suppress such ‘uncontrolled’ reactions, but apparently my body is _very_ irritated.”

“You been to medical?”

“Yep, the only antihistamine they have is designed for humans though.” she sniffled blearily. “Last time I tried to take something not made for Togruta, I was stuck in the healing halls for a week.”

“Need me to switch with you?” he offered. He had already memorized all five squads’ morning patrol patterns. He’d be able to carry his weight, even if he couldn’t truly replace a Jedi. “I don’t mind.”

Ahsoka shuddered next to him, doubling over with a trio of uncharacteristically high-pitched sneezes.

“I bet Master Skywalker would mind.” she grumbled, pawing at her nose. “Besides, it’s not like we’re expecting to find anything out here. I think we scared all the Seppies off this planet with that last siege.”

“Suit yourself kid,” He got up, stretching. “I'm gonna grab some rations. See you around.”

Ahsoka gave a half-hearted wave.

Rex didn’t expect to see her around though. Seeing as it he was headed towards the General’s tent in order to ~~snitch~~ inform the Jedi master of his padawan's sorry state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 of Star Wars Month complete!  
> I just finished reading a SW fan comic called "Contrasts" and it had this brief, but interesting scene examining Rex's and Ahsoka's sibling-ish relationship. Couldn't get the dynamics of it out of my head so now this exists! Ta da!  
> "In my book, experience outranks everything" - Rex
> 
> Link to the comic if you wanna check it out. If you don't like canon divergent stuff or Barrisoka - prolly don't read (https://contrasts-comic.tumblr.com/)


	26. #26 Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Faint  
> Characters: Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker

“I’m sorry.”

Anakin pressed a gloved hand to her temples. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Padme scoffed. “I fell on you.”

“I’d argue the correct word is faint.” Anakin lifted her into his arms. “Are you feeling alright? You’ve been pale all week.”

Padme shrugged. She had been feeling…off. All week she’d found herself hazy in her thoughts. “Low blood sugar, I suppose. I am fighting a little stomach bug.”

She’d had to excuse herself from her senate duties this week. Padme hadn’t summoned a medical droid, in the hopes that it would pass with soothing tea and rest. Apparently, she was dealing with something much more stubborn.

Anakin placed her onto the chaise in the lounge, even clumsily draping a blanket over her.

“Stomach bug or not, you need to eat.” He insisted. He wandered into her kitchen, rummaging through her fridge.

“I didn’t know you knew how to cook?” she called from the lounge.

“I don’t!” he yelled back.

“He’s going to burn down my kitchen.” Padme muttered to herself, lifting her data pad. “I’ll order something. Leave my poor kitchen alone.”

Anakin wandered out with a pout. “I’ll leave your kitchen alone if you promise to visit the healers soon.”

“Deal.” she promised.

…

Padme drummed her fingers against the metal chair. Her heart clumsily thudding rapidly in her chest. Her head felt high as if she was in the clouds. The medical droid waved the ultrasound wand over her middle.

“It’s just low blood sugar. I’ve been feeling ill and I haven’t been eating.” Padme insisted. “I don’t know why you need to check-.”

“Your blood analysis indicated an uptick in hormones suggestive of pregnancy.” The droid beeped.

She knew pregnancy wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. It wasn’t as if she and Anakin hadn’t embraced their marriage quite… _passionately_. He’d been at her apartment over the past few months more consistently since Ahsoka had left the Order.

Of all the times to be pregnant though…in the middle of an intergalactic conflict? A war that her husband fought in day and night? Her husband…the Jedi. A Jedi who wasn’t supposed to even have children or a wife?

After her appointment, she immediately went back to her apartment. Anakin was off-world. There was not yet word on when he would be back. She had promised to call him after her appointment, but she couldn’t distract him from his mission.

She and Anakin had never discussed starting a family – their careers didn’t really allow for it. She couldn’t be sure what his reaction would be – though she could guess what the Jedi Council’s would be if they found out.

For everyone’s sake, especially for her husbands’, she would do her best to conceal this from the public until he returned to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 of Star Wars Month complete!  
> The scene in ROS when Padme reveals she's pregnant, always hits me hard in my feels. I've always wondered how emotional it must've been for Padme, when she found out.  
> "This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life." - Anakin Skywalker


	27. #27 Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Leave  
> Characters: Leia Organa, Han Solo, and Ben Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is hella AU but inspiration struck after reading more about Force dyads . Set before the Sequels occurred - this takes place during the moment Rey's parents leave her. I fudged with the ages and dates a little technically but...nothing is impossible with the power of angst.

Leia awoke with a start. She hesitated in the dark of her bedroom, her hand a loose fist in her husband’s hair. Han was still asleep, pressed into her chest, snoring away without care. She sat up slowly, unsure of what had woken her. She closed her eyes, dipping into the Force.

_Ben._

She untangled herself from her husband, sleepily padding to Ben’s room. Her son had been having nightmares these past few weeks. It hadn’t been unmanageable thankfully. Just garbled nonsense nightmares easily scared away. He must’ve woken her up unintentionally – calling for her through the Force.

But, Ben hadn’t been in his bedroom. She checked their living room, then the kitchen. She ducked into their modest garage, but he wasn’t toying around with their vehicles either.

She took a calming breath and froze when she saw that the front door was wide open. She hurried back to the bedroom, slapping Han awake. He’d begun griping but as soon as he heard Ben’s name, he rocketed out of bed, hair wild, dressed only in his shorts.

“Ben.” they called. Their home on Chandrilla was deep in the countryside. A little boy could get lost out here. “BEN!”

Even in the dark, the stars lit the night well enough for Leia to see. She caught sight of a skinny figure pacing wildly near the gate to their property.

“Ben!”

“Son!”

Leia and Han rushed forward. It was as if Ben couldn’t see them. His eyes were wide and red, tears streaming down his face. He was speaking, but the words were half-formed, garbled by sobs.

“What’s happening?” Han asked, holding Ben still. Ben continued to move though, his limbs jerking erratically.

“I don’t know.” Leia whispered, cupping Ben’s face in her hands. “Ben? Ben, what’s the matter?” All she could sense in him was a deep sadness – its intensity brought tears to her own eyes. She repeated his name, wiping his face.

At her insistent touch, Ben began to form words, his sudden grip on her wrists like shackles. “Don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me!”

“What?”

“What is he talking about?” Han asked. Leia only shook her head.

Ben pointed to the star-filled sky – there was nothing to see. Yet Ben’s eyes were frozen and blank, as if he were a thousand miles away.

“Don’t leave me! Please come back!”

“We’re right here son,” Han promised, gripping Ben tighter.

“Please,” Ben begged, gasping. “Please don’t leave me.”

Leia gripped Ben’s face tighter in her hands, giving him a strong shake to jolt him.

“Ben,” Leia demanded. Ben’s dark eyes were suddenly focused on her, looking thoroughly confused. “Listen to me, Ben. Mother and father would never leave you. We are right here. You are safe. Do you hear me?”

Ben nodded, paling. He slumped forward into her arms, crying quietly.

“You won’t leave me?” Ben sobbed.

“Never,” Leia promised, leaning into Han's embrace. “Never, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 of Star Wars Month complete! 4 days left!  
> Dyads are so interesting! Canonically, I'm not sure it works the way I want, but the POTENTIAL! If Ben and Rey shared larger emotional experiences through their connection throughout their lives???? There's so much you can write in that scenario.  
> Also i didn't realize Rey and Kylo/Ben were 10 years apart.
> 
> "Hey, kid. I missed you, son." - Han Solo, ROS


	28. #28 Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Delicate  
> Characters: Obi-wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set before SW:TCW series, when Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan were tasked with protecting Satine

Satine Kryze was far from lady-like, Obi-Wan Kenobi decided. The lithe heir to Mandalore had proven to be anything but in the time he’d known her.

The moment they’d fled from Mandalore, the intricate facade of the "duchess" fell away. Gone were her ornate hair pieces, instead now, her cream hair hung limp and simple, lining her sharp jaw. Her pale skin had taken a gaunt quality, violet bruises under her eyes. Her eyes fascinated him. Despite being a fugitive to her own home world and stranded halfway across the galaxy, her eyes remained untouched. Her blue eyes still gleamed like jewels, the light behind them akin to stars. He found himself often lost in the peculiar light of her eyes.

Not that he often made a habit of making eye-contact with their charge, of course. He and the duchess didn’t get along.

Qui-Gon found their constant arguments amusing, always watching their spats with a gentle smile. Obi-Wan suspected this was some type of test. Another lesson to be learned as a padawan about patience or something. Despite Obi-Wan's training, he couldn’t help but give in to their fights. He found himself fascinated by her voice - he wondered what it must sound like when it wasn’t disfigured by _intense_ detest?

“Must you look upon me?” Satine suddenly scowled. She stood stark against the only window in their shabby hovel, arms crossed, and rose-colored lips pursed in an annoying frown.

“I wasn’t looking at you.” Obi-wan sneered, snapping out of his thoughts. “You’re standing in front of our _beautiful_ view.”

There was nothing much worth looking at through the window just another building.

“Yes, what a wonderful view it is.” Satine growled, her fists clenched. As she turned away, he let himself look at her again. “I thought Jedi weren’t allowed to be sarcastic?”

Obi-wan shrugged, sitting back into the lumpy mattress. “Sarcasm is actually an ancient Jedi form.”

Satine muttered under her breath, a quiet “my arse,” before sighing and returning to gaze out the window.

When she stood at that angle, she looked oddly delicate – as fragile as the glass she stood against. Which was the furthest thing from the truth of course. Satine had proven in the past 2 months to be far from it – in truth she was often a loud, snippy, headstrong wraith.

“When will he back?”

Obi-wan jumped, fixing his face back into a scowl. “He hasn’t called.”

“I know that,” Satine said slowly, glaring. “I’m in the same room with you, Obi-wan. Can’t you use the force to sense him?”

He rolled his eyes. “He told us he was going to be a while – there are venimoths on this planet. Even during the day, anybody out in the open needs to be careful.”

“I cannot wait to leave this dreaded planet.”

“Me too.” Obi-wan shot back. He angled himself away from her, but kept a careful watch on his charge. This was his duty – to keep an eye on her – there was no other reason he felt so insistent upon doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 of Star Wars month complete!  
> enemies-to-lovers trope waters my crops and clears my skin. Satine/Obi-Wan otp!!  
> sorry if this is bad, i am sleep-editing this which is never smart and i have no beta
> 
> "You have the romantic soul of a slug, Merrik." - Satine Kryze


	29. #29 Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Experience  
> Character: Ahsoka Tano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, zoom trivia night got out of control so this isn't what i planned for at all. i might replace this later with something more developed.

It mattered more.

Counted for more.

It was what separated a fresh clone from a lieutenant or a commander.

It was the difference between Ahsoka and her master. Between her master and his master before him.

It was a big reason why she was still alive. Why she got to fight another fight.

It was the reason why Colt and Thorn and Hardcase and Ponds and Fives and Keeli and Havoc and so many, many more would not be joining in on the next fight - or get to see the very _last_ fight.

She'd learned that experience wasn't easy to acquire though. One didn't simply march onto a battlefield and leave it with a bucketful of experience. It was hard earned - she had a good amount of scars and broken bones to show for her efforts.

War had taught her a lesson not easily unlearned - experience was the difference between life and death.

Regardless of what Ahsoka wanted, she knew she'd be earning a lot more of it before this war came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 of Star Wars month complete! Just a couple more days and I can let me brain rest!  
> "Experience outranks everything." - Rex


	30. #30 Rare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Rare  
> Characters: Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at sexy scenes - i'm hella ace, so use your imagination for whatever "intimacy" means for you.

Time for intimacy is a rarity on the _Ghost_.

It’s a small ship and it feels even smaller with a 6-person crew. There’s always something going on – if Ezra and Zeb aren’t fighting, then Sabine is painting the walls or Chopper is wreaking havoc or they’re being attacked. Even when they’re free from missions or Jedi training, something is _always_ going on.

Moments of quiet are rare - opportunities to enjoy it are even rarer. When a moment of quiet is found, Hera and Kanan take advantage of it without hesitation. Being on the _Ghost_ in the middle of an intergalactic rebellion has taught them that time is never on their side.

Unlike the structured routine of the ship, their intimacy never happens the same. Somedays it starts with a kiss, or a glance, or a lingering touch. When they realize that they’re alone, or alone as any two people could be on the _Ghost_ , the innocence of the act falls away. Hera and Kanan jump into action swiftly, well-practiced like an oiled machine.

They’ve yet to be caught. There’s a thrill in keeping their perfect record; in having something all their own.

But every aspect of their love is stifled, quieted to ensure that it never becomes a distraction. It can’t get in the way of their mission – neither one of them are willing to risk the universe continuing to fall to the Empire – they’ve both lost too much. So, at the end of the day their relationship has to take a backseat. They survive off of silenced intimacy hidden away from sight.

But one day, they hope, they will be able to love without restraint or limitation in a liberated universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 of Star Wars month complete! Almost done with the daily posts! I think I'll keep adding little drabbles to this after May - just for fun.  
> Also Disney apparently said that Kanan and Hera were just really close "friends" and I'm not about that. Is Rebels so child friendly that nobody's allowed to kiss, dangit!? 
> 
> "We have hope. Hope that things can get better, and they will." - Hera Syndulla


	31. #31 Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Word Prompt: Kiss  
> Characters: Satine Kryze and Obi-wan and Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee and Finn and Poe Dameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt appropriate to end Star Wars month with a bang! 3 kisses across the Star Wars anthology.

(1)

For a Jedi, Obi-wan is quite a good kisser, Satine thought to herself.

It had been 11 months since she’d fled Mandalore – forcibly stuck with Jedi Master Qui-Gon and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She’d decided quite quickly after meeting Obi-wan that he was a deplorable, sarcastic, know-it-all kriff. If you had told her that she’d be fervently kissing said kriff in a few short months, she’d have never believed you.

She and Obi-wan were currently tucked in the deep shadow of an alley. Qui-Gon was off convincing some seedy pilot to smuggle them through a Mandoliran blockade.

They were supposed to be hiding, but they’re too busy kissing on top of what looked and smelled like a dumpster. Usually she’d be quite disgusted – this wasn’t exactly how she pictured kissing anyone, much less a Jedi ~~who she was falling in love with~~.

All these months she’d been hiding – her birthright, her upbringing, her mannerisms – Satine had needed to hide every part of her former self in order to survive. She’d accepted that she might never be allowed to be herself ever again. No one was allowed to see her for who she truly was.

Except for Obi-wan, he always made her feel seen. Despite everything that she had been forced to do to survive, in Obi-wan’s eyes she was still the brightest star in the sky.

She couldn’t imagine wanting to be seen by anyone else for as long as she lived.

(2)

“Come on, Barriss.” Ahsoka whined.

“A-Ahsoka!” She gasped, her face flushed. “Y-you can’t be serious.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “It’s just a kiss.”

“J-Jedi are n-n-not meant to form attachments.”

“Who says we’re getting attached?” Ahsoka challenged, leaning much, _much_ too close to her. “You said you’ve never kissed anyone. Neither have I. Wouldn’t it be responsible for us to kiss?”

“ _Responsible_?” She deadpanned.

“How else are we going to know what it’s like?” Ahsoka asked, but then suddenly her eyes dimmed and she backed away. “Unless you have someone else you’d like to kiss?”

“No!” She squeaked, her voice cracking embarrassingly. She gripped Ahsoka’s hands and tried to calm herself. “I-I don’t have anyone else…nobody like you.”

“Like me?” Ahsoka grinned, her eyes sparkling.

“L-like you,” She whispered, her lips trembled as Ahsoka, leaned closer and closer before pausing just before their lips met.

“If you don't want this Barriss, all you have to do is say so.” Ahsoka breath tickled her skin.

“I've wanted this for some time, now hurry up and kiss me.”

(3)

The end of the rebellion – the words don’t automatically compute.

Finn had known, of course, that one day the rebellion would end – he had been dreading though that the _end_ of the rebellion would've meant the end of the universe. Winning had been a idyllic hope he had fostered, but could never truly believe in.

Until now, because the fight was finally over. The rebel base camp was swarming with survivors – all whooping and hugging and singing. He stood stark in the middle of it all, too dazed to really join in properly.

“Finn!”

Poe’s voice rings out over the squabble. He’s a sight for sore eyes. Finn’s body moves on its own volition.

One moment they’re apart and the next they’re together. They hold each other as if the world depended on it.

“We did it.” Poe whispered, hand warm on Finn’s neck. He chokes out a watery chuckle. “We really did it! _We did it_!”

“Yeah,” Finn whispered. He pulled back, staring deep into Poe’s eyes. “We did.”

Poe grinned and suddenly they’re kissing. Finn could count on one hand how many people he'd kissed - this one he felt deep in his bones, it felt more right than anything he'd done in his life.

"Sorry - I shouldn't have-." Poe stammered, eyes wide. "I just got excited."

"Can we do it again?" Finn asked, without hesitation.

"You want to?"

"There's a lot of things I'd like to do with you now that we have the rest of our lives and all," Finn grinned. "If _you_...want to that is?"

"You had me at the rest of our lives." Poe sighed, cupping Finn's face in his hands and kissing him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31 of Star Wars month complete! IT IS DONE! I did it! I conquered a month of writing and posting every day! (my adhd brain tried very very hard to sabotage this project)  
> Thank you so much for reading - and especially if you left a comment, they really do make my day. I hope you found one prompt that brought you some happiness during these trying times. Star Wars brings me so much joy and I'm glad I was able to share that with you!  
> I am going to keep updating this whenever inspiration inspires, but it might be a while before the next update - as a Black girl I need a mental health break. I've also been neglecting my Steven Universe fics sooooo, gotta handle that.  
> Thank you again for reading and "May the Force be with you".


End file.
